1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to trash collection. In particular, it relates to disposable trash bags which are secured to a folding seat.
2. Background Art
Many types of public facilities use folding seats which enable the facility owner to achieve greater seating density while allowing easy access to seating. Folding seats, such as those discussed herein, are found in arenas, civic centers, auditoriums, theaters, stadiums, etc., and they may be designed for indoor or outdoor use. For ease of discussion, seats found in any of these varied facilities will be referred to as arena seats.
A problem associated with the high density seating provided by arena seats is the absence of a suitable place to discard rubbish. This is due to the limited space available between adjacent rows. In many public facilities, even indoor ones such as arenas or theaters, patrons will drop rubbish on the floor rather than carry it from the seating area to a conventional trash receptacle.
Prior art attempts to address this problem have concentrated on encouraging patrons to handle trash properly by using trash bags where possible. Bracket assemblies which can be attached to the rear of the arena seat in front of the patron and which have the ability to hold a trash container are known. Unfortunately, this approach has proven to be impractical for several reasons. First, the high density nature of seating in public facilities does not provide adequate room between the patron and the seat in front of a patron to comfortably accommodate a bracket assembly capable of holding a trash bag or trash container. A trash container located in front of the patron will interfere with the patrons movement, present an obstacle to the patron or others trying to move past the patron, possibly damage the patron's clothing, or get knocked off the seat back by the patron or by someone moving past the patron.
The prior art has failed to provide a system or an assembly using a trash receptacle which is inexpensive, which is easy to install and remove, which provides convenient access when desired and which is unobtrusively positioned when not in use.